X-ray imaging is a radiography method using permeability of X-rays, and acquires an X-ray image of an internal structure of a subject to be imaged based on the attenuation that is accumulated in the process of the X-rays passing through the subject. To achieve this, an X-ray imaging apparatus includes: an X-ray irradiating device emitting X-rays; an X-ray sensor disposed to face the X-ray irradiating device with a subject therebetween, and configured to receive the X-rays having passed through the subject; and an image processor configured to produce an X-ray image by using a detection result of the X-ray sensor. The X-ray irradiating device has been continuously reduced in size and improved in convenience. Recently, compact X-ray irradiating devices, which can be easily used by radiographers, has been frequently used for diagnosis in a hospital or nondestructive examination in an industrial field.
As an example, this compact X-ray irradiating device is also used for intraoral radiography in the dental field. When it is required to perform quick radiography for an examinee having difficulty in moving during an implant procedure or the like, a hand-held type X-ray irradiating device or a compact X-ray irradiating device connected to an instrument called as a standard arm is used. During intraoral radiography, a compact X-ray sensor or a film is inserted into an examinee's mouth, and a radiographer performs radiography by irradiating X-rays toward the inserted X-ray sensor while holding the X-ray irradiating device by hand.
However, in performing intraoral radiography, it is necessary to adjust the dose of X-ray radiation according to the position and size of teeth, etc. of a subject, the size of an examinee's body, and the like. To achieve this, the radiographer performs a process of changing the setting of the X-ray irradiating device through an input means including a button or a touch interface before radiography. In this case, the radiographer sets the radiographic mode with one hand while holding the X-ray irradiating device with the other hand in the state where the intraoral X-ray sensor is inserted into the examinee's mouth. This process causes inconvenience in both the examinee with the X-ray sensor inserted into the mouth while waiting and the radiographer manipulating the input means while holding the heavy X-ray irradiating device with one hand.